Rerouting electronic data transmissions can be a challenging process without the lack of proper information associated with one or more relationships within an entity. Present conventional tools do not have the capability to identify all existing relationships within an entity. As such, there exists a need for an improved way to identify relationships within an entity and instantly reroute electronic data transmissions based on the identified relationships.